Chasing Time
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Kagome recieves a locket for her 16th birthday. Kaoru recieves a locket from Kenshin on her birthday. related? takes place before Final act/Kyoto arc. some timeline changes so that the story works... No yuri. And Aizen pooie it's on hiatus...again
1. Chapter 1:Kagome

Hello everyone! welcome to this one's first Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin fanfic cross over! ^w^  
in celebration of the movie 'Beastly' being released, this one is posting this fanfic and one hopes that you'll like it and will stay tuned for the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: do i have to say it?

* * *

CHASING TIME- a Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha fanfiction.

"Bye Mom!" I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder, no longer bothered by how heavy it is.

"Kagome! Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks holding out a bag to me. I take it and peek inside.

"What's this?" inside there are several packages of candy, and other sweets, plus some other snacks including some instant noodle packages.

"Don't you remember what day t is Kagome? Today's your birthday." She smiles, kissing my forehead.

"No way!" I exclaim, dashing towards the calendar, but the date's right there. May 14th. Ugh. This is what staying in the Feudal Era does to my track of time.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Kagome!" she says, pulling out a present out from under the counter.

"Arigato!" I squeal, hugging her tightly. I take the little box, and unwrap it carefully. Inside there's an old, slightly battered golden locket. It's beautifully decorated with a tiny hourglass embedded in it, complete with sand. "Wow. It's beautiful." I breath.

Mom smiles and takes it from me, and goes to hand it around my neck.

"This locket has been passed down since the Feudal Era. It seems only right that it should travel back with you." She explains.

"I love it mom." I say, looking around. "By the way, where's Sota and Grandpa?"

"Sill asleep." She winks at me. "I figured that you wouldn't want that 'Kitsune' fir charm that he was supposed to give you. I shudder in mock horror.

"I don't think that Shippo would take that very well.

She laughs with me. "Promise that you'll be careful?"

I give her one last hug. "Always." And I slip out the door and head to the well.

"I'm back!" I shout as I approach Kaede's hut. There's no one outside, which is weird, because whenever I leave, Shippo is usually waiting for me at the well. "Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Kaede! Kirara? Where is everyone?"

"Mew!"

"Kirara!" I cry happily, as she bounces into my arms, and I giggle as she licks my cheek playfully. "Where is everyone?"

"Mew." She hops out of my arms, and begins running towards the woods, turning back to see if I'm following.

"Where are you going Kirara? I ask Following her.

"Mew." She bounds ahead of me, but always in sight. We're almost at the God-tree when I finally lose sight of her. "Kira-?"

"Happy Birthday!"

I squeal in surprise.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede all gather around a blanket that they had places on the ground. There's all sorts of food there too, like rice, fish, soba, sushi and some rice balls. Inuyasha's there too, leaning against the tree with his usual cocky attitude, but he's smiling.

"I didn't know that you guys knew when my birthday was!" I say hugging Sango.

"We didn't." she laughs, hugging me back. "Inuyasha did." She whispers. My eyes widen as I stare over he shoulder. He glares off into the distance, but I can tell that he heard us.

"Oh! I just remembered." I turn and open the bag that mom sent with me. "I have some stuff for you all."

"Yea! Ninja food!" cries Shippo running up to my bag.

"Here, you hand them all out." I say, giving the bag of sweets to him. He sticks a lollypop in his mouth, but hands out the candy to everyone.

We talk and laugh, as we eat, enjoying ourselves, relaxing for once. Shippo decides to show off his gadgets, and we watch him show off for us.

"Kagome?" I feel someone link fingers with me. I look up to see Inuyasha. "Can you come with me for a sec?" he asks softly. I smile and follow him.

He takes me up into the branches of the tree where I can usually find him deep in thought.

"What's up?" I ask, closing my eyes, letting the breeze tousle and play with my hair.

"Nothing." He says grouchily, suddenly sounding like his usual self, but he sighs and I open one eye and peek at him.

"So…sixteen…is that an important age in your time period?" he asks, not meeting my gaze.

"I suppose so, I mean, it's call Sweet Sixteen." I say, after thinking about it for a minute.

He turns to me with this hesitant look on his face. "Did you know that demons come of age at sixteen?" he leans a little closer.

I shake my head. "No." I admit, leaning into his shoulder a bit, looking up at him.

"Hm…" he sighs, his face, inches from mine. His lips, a breath away now-

"Kagome? Where are you?" we hear Shippo shout. But we're still connected, still not breaking away.

"Hold on Shippo." I murmur, closing my eyes. "Just wait and sit."

"GAAHH!"

-THUD!-

I wince, and peek downwards. "Ops…" Inuyasha's face planted into the ground, in one of the biggest craters that I've seen yet.

"KAGOME? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kaoru

Hello again! moony here again! this one would just like to say that this one just realized that the time line is off so there's going to be some editing done to the first shapter :S  
but any ways, thank you to those who are reading this and this one hopes that you'll enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Kaoru

"Wake up ugly!" I hear Yahiko shout from outside.

"Shaddup!" I yelled back, sticking my head out of my room. I slam the door behind me, and take a deep breath and sigh. Today is May 14th, the day that Kenshin has to go and give Obuko-san his answer. And on top of that it's my birthday. I tie my hair up, and walk outside, still thinking about what he's going to tell him. _It's been a week… He's supposed to Okubo-san an answer today, but he's acting like everything's ok.._ I think as he washes the laundry.

"There." He smiles shaking the sheet out. "White as snow." I smile faintly as I watch him, but Sanosuke starts to walk up to Kenshin. I'm about to say hi, when he kicks him into… the wash tub! _!_ "Yo."

Kenshin pops out of the tub with a look on his face that screams that that was totally unexpected and uncalled for.

"This is no time to do laundry! What about you answer?" Sano says, staring him down. "You're not really going to accept are you? Leave this matter alone. You can't trust that Okubo guy! All of them goddamn government officials can only think about themselves.

"You hate the Meji Government from the bottom of your heart, don't you Sano." Kenshin says, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that? I'm from the Sekihoutai!" Sano growls, stepping on Kenshin's head.

"Nothing…" he says from inside the wash tub. He climbs out. "If Okubo-dono was a corrupt politician, and only had a mind for his own profit, then Saitou, would have killed him a long time ago.

"That rotten cop?" Yahiko interjects. "Isn't he just a government dog?"

"No, Saitou Hajime is a pure man of justice. A government dog would never be able to speak such words. He's still the fearsome wolf of Mibu…who's fangs bear the words "Aku. Soko. Zan!" and strike from a darkness that will never see the sun." I can barely hear Kenshin whisper the final sentences at the end. "That's why he's not someone you can get along with." He continues.

"Yeah!" agrees Yahiko."

"Got that right." Sano adds.

"I hates him." I grumble.

"Alright!" Kenshin sighs, standing up after he's finished washing the laundry. "Please hang these up Yahiko!" he says with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Right now this one is going to see Okubo-dono.

"Why? Isn't he coming here?" I protest._ No! Kenshin! Don't go now!_

"Okubo-dono is a very busy man. It'll be quicker if this one goes to him," Kenshin explains. "And…"

"Oh, you're still here! Good Morning Ken-san!" we turn and see Megumi. _Oh grief…_

"What's the vixen doing up so early?" Sano asks in his usual indifferent way.

"How dare you speak like that to the one who saved your life?" she asks hotly, apparently not liking the fact that Sano seems to take her for granted.

"I saved yours too!" he says, getting into her face.

"That doesn't count, men are supposed to save women!"

_This is getting old._ I think, and I decide to change the subject. "So what did you come here for?" I ask, and immediately regret it, because Megumi starts laughing evilly.

"Today is the day of the reply." She says, "I brought something very special for today!"

"Oro?"

And she slings a collar around his neck to all of our surprise. "That was my special technique, 'Taming Ken-san!" now he can't go to Kyoto! And if necessary, I brought some sleeping powder too…" she says cheekily.

"GO HOME!" I shout at her angrily. _That has got to be the STUPIDEST idea I've ever heard in my LIFE!_

"Anyway, this one's leaving now." He says, taking the collar off, despite Megumi's protests.

"But do you know where Okubo-san's mansion is?"

"No, but this one heard he was going to the cabinet in Akasaka." He explains, turning to walk out the gate. "If this one goes to Kioizaka, this one can probably meet up with him."

"We'll go with you!" I say, hoping I don't sound to desperate. _Kenshin! Don't go yet! I still haven't told you! It's my birth-_

"No…" he says turning to my. "Things could get complicated, so it's better if I go alone." And he leaves.

We watch him leave silently. Beside me I hear Yahiko sigh. "It's all right. Kenshin wouldn't go to Kyoto and leave you here."

"Yahiko's right, Kenshin would never take part in an assassination." Sano says.

"I won't let him go, even if I have to use force to stop him." Megumi grumbles behind me, tightening her grip on the leash of her collar.

"Yea…" I sigh. _But…if Okubo-san's story was true, then Kenshin wouldn't be able to leave Shishio Makoto free to start a war. That means Hitokiri Battousai will have to kill Shishio Makoto…_ I think. _Kenshin!_

* * *

Yes, this one knows that this is more or less exactly like the manga, but this is still important to the story line. the fictional one that this one is going to make up that is...

any ways, please stay tuned, and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha

Hello again! moony's baack! ;)  
sorry for the delay, this one has three other chapters of this story completed, but still hasn't gotten the chance to publish them

anyways, thank you all for reading this one's fan fictions and hopes that you'll stay tuned.

DISCLAIMER: nope, nilch, zip, nada.

* * *

CHAPTER 3- Inuyasha

"Damnit." I grumbled to myself. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! The one chance that I had with Kagome and Shippo barges in and she says 'sit'! _I think furiously, tugging on that stupid necklace that let Kagome 'pacify' me with one word. I keep walking through the forest. When I told the others that I knew that it was Kagome's birthday, I knew I'd regret it, but karma has a thing with being really impatient with me.

I'm about to punch a three that's close by, when I catch his scent. _Naraku!_ I start dashing towards the scent. It's probably and old scent trail, but I can't let this chance go. _You are so dead._ I think fiercely, increasing my speed. _Idiot! You left the others at the village!_ The voice at the back of my head shouts at me. _I'll worry about them later! The scent is getting stronger!_ I crash into a clearing, the Tetsusaiga drawn and I'm about to release the wind scar when I realize that the person in the clearing is Byakuya.

"Hello Inuyasha." He smiles faintly, "Where are the other tagalongs? The priestess, monk and demon slayer? Or did you go on ahead and leave them behind?"

"Cut the crap Byakuya! Where's Naraku?" I demand, holding the Tetsusaiga at the ready. "Hurry up and spill! Or you can go ahead and taste my Wind Scar!."

"Geeze, be patient." He complains, "I was going to tell you anyway." I growl, and he puts his hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay! Naraku sent me to tell you that no matter how hard you look, you won't be able to find him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Beats me. Something about 'Hiding within the stream of time', or something along those lines." He shrugs and his crane comes out of nowhere and before I can unleash the Wind Scar, he disappears.

"Damn!" I shout in frustration, punching the closest tree into pieces. I turn around and decide to head home. _No point in trying to follow him. The others would be pretty pissed off if I did anyway… _

"Inuyasha! I was wondering where you went." Kagome says when she sees me walking back to the hut. She sees the frustration on my face, and her eyebrows knit together. "What happened?"

"I caught Naraku's scent while I was walking through the woods earlier." I sigh and begin to explain. "I followed it and found Byakuya instead. I asked him about Naraku, but he said that 'no matter how hard we look we won't find him."

"And since when do you listen to Byakuya?" Kagome asks, as we walk towards the house.

"Since he says that Naraku is 'hiding within the stream of time'." I growled, glaring at her out of the corner of my eye. I can tell that she's about to protest when her eyes widen and she realizes why I've taken Byakuya words seriously.

We haven't seen a head or tail of Naraku, nor have we heard anything about his whereabouts. So it's perfectly safe to think that he's used the 'stream of time' to hide himself.

"Let go and tell the others." She finally says, lacing her fingers with mine. I almost pull my hand away, but think better of it.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! We need to talk to you." She says as we approach the hut.

"Is there something you need Kagome? What's wrong?" Kaede asks, coming out from inside the hut.

"Have you seen Miroku-sama or Sango-chan? We need to talk to them." She explains. Kaede shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but they've disappeared off to somewhere." She says.

"I wonder what they're doing." I muttered sarcastically. "This late at night-"

"SIT!"

"GYAAAHH!"

-THUD!-

I glared at Kagome murderously. "Really? Was that entirely NESSISARY?" I shout at her. She returns my glare icily. "Not now. I'll deal with you later."

Kaede rolls here eyes. "Children these days…" she looks up at the sky, then turns back to us. "It's getting dark now. If ye wish, there's an empty hut a while down the road, you may stay there if you wish." She says pointing us in the general direction.

"Arigato Kaede-sama. We'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and pulls me along towards the hut where we'll be spending the night.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" shouts Shippo running up to us.

"Where have you been?" I asked glaring down at the reason why my 'birthday present' backfired on me.

"None of your business Inuyasha." He says primly, and I nearly burst out laughing.

"Kagome! Can't you make him 'sit'?" he whines, making puppy eyes at her. I flinch and peek at her from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe next time." She sighs dramatically, and winks at me behind from his back. I roll my eyes in response.

We walk in silence for a while when I hear Kagome gasp, and I turn and am about to ask her what's wrong when I see her on the ground clutching her neck.

"Kagome! Kagome!" I shout frantically kneeling in front of her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear so that I can see her face clearly, and I'm feel more scared than I have felt yet.

She's quivering in pain, and she's sweating like crazy. "Inuyasha!" she gasps, clutching her fist to her chest. "It hurts…" she whimpers. On an impulse I wrap her head around her shoulders and hug her tightly against my chest. "Shhh…it's okay Kagome. I'm here, it's alright." I whisper into her ear, burying my face into her hair.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! What's going on?" I vaguely hear Shippo shouting.

Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfs the three of us, and the last thing that I register is Kagome's scent just before I black out.

* * *

he he he...

sorry about that cliff hanger...  
well this one supposes that you'll all have to wait for the next post, [which should be soon] and if you see Misia-Alice-Annie please tell her this one ran that way - because if she finds this one she will rip this one's head off...

see you next post!  
-moony


	4. Chapter 4: Rin

Hello again! Moony here and this one would like to say that this story should be advancing into the more interesting stuff plot wise after the next chapter is posted.  
this one would just like to say that Byakuya is somewhat out of chatacter but... this one hope that you'll enjoy and please R&R. grand total of: -epic music- *1* ( this one isn't counting DarkSkye or Misia-alice-annie due to the fact that 1: they've already read the story and 2. misia murdered it T_T but for fun, this one may post her version...)

DISCLAIMER: still don't own it...

* * *

CHAPTER 4- Rin

"Ah-Un, Jaken-sama! Let's play hide-and –seek!" I say, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Rin! Sesshomaru-sama will be returning soon! Calm down!" he shouts at me crankily. I frown, and stick my bottom lip out. He's always acting like this, but Sesshomaru-sama never says anything.

"Fine Jaken-sama, I'll just play with Ah-Un." I turn on my heel and skip towards him. "Okay Ah-Un! You count then I'll hide." I say, petting his head as I explain the rules of hide-and-seek to him.

"Yo. Is Sesshomaru here anywhere?"

I squeal and hide between Ah-Un's legs, peeking to the side. I recognized that voice and I was right. It's the Byakuya person. That person related to 'Naraku'.

"Byakuya! What are you doing here!" squawks Jaken.

Byakuya looks down at him, "I asked for Sesshomaru. Where is he?"

"None of your business!" Jaken shouts angrily, hopping up and down furiously.

Byakuya arches his eyebrow looking extremely annoyed. "Alright." He turns to me, and I shrink behind Ah-Un. "You girl. You're dear to Sesshomaru right?" I'm too scared to move. _Sesshomaru-sama!_

"Come here." He commands me, and I feel my body moving on it's own accord. _Sesshomaru-sama!_

My body moves closer, but in my head, I'm screaming. _Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! _"Sesshomaru-sama!" I finally scream. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of green, and Byakuya jumps out of the way, a moment before it slashes the place where he just was.

"Byakuya." I hear his voice say from behind me, I turn to run to him, but my eyes widen when I realize that I'm frozen in place.

"What are you doing here?" he says in a quiet, deadly tone.

"Nothing important," he says stepping back from him. "Naraku sent me to relay a message to you."

Sesshomaru-sama cracks his fingers menacingly. Byakuya raises his hands in surrender. "Naraku's gone. He's disappeared, poof. And he says that you won't be able to find him because he's 'hidden within the stream of time'." He says in a rush.

"And you're telling me because…?" he asks softly. Byakuya shrugs.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just the messenger." I see another flash of green, but Byakuya's vanished.

After we stand silently for a moment, and when I judge it to be safe, I dash towards him. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

I'm a few feet away from him when I feel a sharp pain in my chest, and I can't help but gasp in pain.

"Rin? What's wrong now?" I hear Jaken say mildly curious as he walks up beside me. I can't answer. _It hurts,_ I think as my vision blurs and I can't focus on anything aside from the pain. _Sesshomaru-sama…it hurts_

I feel a hand on my head. "Rin?" I hear his voice, and I feel reassured for a moment just before a white light swallows us.

* * *

Yes this one knows: still alot like the last chapter and this one cliffhangers too much and too often, but this is really important later on in the story.  
keep reading (and reviewing ;) ) to find out why /\_/\

this one will see you soon!  
-moonlightrurouni


	5. Chapter 5:miroku

sorry for the delay...^^"

this one whould write more, but this one is in a rush so...

DISCLAIAMER:still no...

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE-Miroku

Sango and I walk in silence, and I don't exactly know what I want to say to her. It's dark and is a perfect time for me to make a move…but I can't.

"So what did you want to talk about Miroku?" she asks as we continue walking.

"Ah, yes, um…" I stall, wracking my brains for something to talk about. My eyes light on some fireflies that are clustered in a group nearby. "Fireflies." I say happily pointing them out.

She smiles and watches them silently with me. "I always loved to chase fireflies with Kohaku." She says sadly, as they fly away.

"I'm sorry Sango." I whisper.

She turns to me, "It's okay. I'll get him back." She says confidently, but I can hear the doubt and fear in her voice. We decide to walk back because it seems to be getting late, and Kirara won't leave us alone.

As we walk back, Sango staggers, and I rush to catch her, and I'm concerned because I've never seen Sango trip, unless she was gravely injured, and that's rarely anyways.

She's shaking and Kirara is running around her, making extremely distressed noises. "Sango are you okay?"

"Miroku!" she gasps, and I see a bright light expanding from her chest, and it swallows us all up and everything disappears.

* * *

sorry i know really short, but this one will try to post the next chapt later..

-moony


	6. Chapter 6:aoshi

sorry for the delay ^^" this one ment to post this ALOT sooner, but there was somthing wrong with this one's account.

any ways, this one hopes that you'll all like this chapter, and enjoy reading it, because, so fat, this has been this one's favourite chapter to write

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 7- Aoshi

**Several years before…**

I'm walking through the woods line the edge of Kyoto. The Bakamatsu has ended, but that doesn't mean that the Oniwabanshu are no longer active. Today I'm patrolling the area again this week. Just because the initial fighting has ended doesn't mean that that all is well and safe. _Protect the people from the dark powers that plague humanity. That is the duty of the Oniwabanshu_. I think gravely as I continue walking.

A bit to my right, I see a bright flash of light appear in the distance. My eyes narrow and I walk silently towards it to investigate.

I reach the clearing where I saw the light, and my eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

What used to be a cluster of bamboo trees is a charred clearing shaped in a perfect circle. It looks like whatever was here during the time it was burned, should've been destroyed, but there's something here in the clearing. I walk to the center, carefully picking my way through debris. I stop and pick up the little thing in the center of the clearing. A little girl with raven black hair, wearing an orange and white checkered kimono with green circles decorating it, her hair let down aside from a single pig-tail on the side of her head.

As I begin to walk back, she stirs and her eyes flutter open. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispers.

"Shh... it's okay. It's safe." I murmur, unsure about what to say, and whom she's calling for.

"Sesshomaru-sama…!" she whispered urgently, wriggling in my arms.

"What's your name?" I ask after she calm down. She opens her eyes and stares at my face, fear showing in her eyes. "I…I don't remember." She whispers.

I look away. "Well we have to find something to call you." I mutter more to myself than to her, but she hears me anyway.

"What are you going to call me?"

"…" I think about it for a moment. She's sturdy, and looks like she can withstand pressure. And I decide to have her become a member of the Oniwabanshu. "Misao." I say. "Makimachi Misao." I grin wryly, giving her my mother's maiden name.

"Okay…" she says. "What should I call you?"

I'm taken aback by her question. "Aoshi." I say immediately, and I somewhat want to smack myself after telling her this, because I don't even know if she'll be staying with us, or will be willing to be part of the Oniwabanshu.

But when she smile something inside me melts. "Okay Aoshi-sama." And we walk back towards Kyoto.

* * *

hee. :)

bet you didn't see that coming :)

well anyways, hope that you all liked it and see you next post :)

-moony


	7. Chapter 7:Kaoru

UGH! T_T  
fail of life...  
don't ask.  
well, just like to thank SirenAlpha for the review, and would also like to mention that this one won't be posting until more reviews come.  
so please review.  
:)

DISCLAIMER:still no

* * *

CHAPTER 7- Kaoru

"Good Yahiko!" I say as we spar, "You see what I'm doing here?" I say, dodging his blows, keeping my knees bent, and always staying on the balls of my feet. "When you dodge, you have to keep your body relaxed and flexible, if you don't you'll get hit easily."

"I know that." He snaps, trying to catch me off guard with an upwards slash.

"Stop what you're doing!" we hear Megumi shout, as she runs towards us. I duck under another of Yahiko's attempt's to hit me.

"I said STOP!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, and we do, because we've never seen her this worked up. Ever.

"What's wrong fox-lady?" Sanosuke yawns, sitting up, after waking up from his nap.

"This!" she says, shaking a piece of paper at him. He takes it and his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. And I know that what ever it is, it's got to be really bad for it to have gotten that kind of reaction from him.

"What it is Sano?" I ask, reaching for the paper. And I nearly drop it when I read the words that are jumping out at me.

**OKUBO ASSASINATED!**

"No way." I breathe, to horrified to say anything else. "Does this mean that…Kenshin…"

"Definitely not."Yahiko growls, reading the paper. "Call me an idiot kid who doesn't understand politics, but like I said before, Kenshin won't leave without saying anything."

The others begin to join in and add their opinions about it, but all I can think is _If he's dead, Kenshin's bound to know about it…I know that the other's say that he won't, but what if he does leave?_ I feel tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes, but I blink them away. _Kenshin! Come home quickly!_

We're still awake, and waiting for Kenshin, when we hear a knock on the courtyard door. I rush towards it and fling it open. "Ken-!"

"Please! Is Megumi-sama there? Gensei-sama told me to he's be here! My father's in need of an emergency surgery!" the young boy frantically shouts.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a second." Megumi says, overhearing the boy's shouts. When he's out of sight, she face-palms herself. "Why is it on nights like these that I have to do emergency surgeries?" She grumbles.

"Can't let the boy and fox-lady walk alone at night, I'll take them as far as the stop." Sano says, ignoring the Megumi's protests, and the boy's cries to hurry.

"All right take care." I say, watching them dissapear into the darkness. Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. "Kenshin!" I cry turning around.

He smiles, but I can tell that his heart's not into it.

"Where's Yahiko?" he asks walking closer.

"Oh, he got tired waiting for you and fell asleep."

"I see." His smile falls off of his face.

…

"Kenshin?" I ask worriedly.

"Okubo-dono was assassinated this morning." He says bluntly, not quite meeting my gaze.

" I know, I saw the papers." I say, trying to be empathetic.

"The real killer was one of Shishio's men." He adds emotionlessly. "Now that this one knows how Shishio does things, this one cannot leave him alone. This one's going to Kyoto."

And when he says this, my heart almost stops. "You're going to…assassinate Shishio Makoto?" I whisper fearfully. _But…his oath? What about his oath never to kill?_

"No…" he says. "I'm not sure. If I remain as I am now, I would fight until I defeat him. However, as in the fight with Saitou, I may revert to the battosai." He continues, looking down at his feet. He keeps talking but I can't hear him any more. All that I can think of right now is how I know that I can't lose Kenshin to this, or anything else. Not now, not ever.

"The madness of the battousai still lives within me!" I register him saying.

"But every time you always come back to me!" I protest, clasping his shoulders with my hands. "Both the time with Jin'Eh and the time with Saitou, you have always come back as Kenshin!"

"No." he whispers, and I watch, barely concealing my fear as I watch him fight with himself. "During that fight, not even your voice could have reached me. The difference is crutial."

He takes a step closer, and although his usual happy-go-lucky expression is on his face, I know that he's going to tell me something that I don't want to hear.

"When I first met you, even though you knew I was the Hitokiri Battousai, you kept me from leaving. You told me that you didn't care about my past." He smile gently. "I was very happy."

My eyes widen, "You…" _are talking like the Battousai, but you're still Kenshin! So it's okay! You don't have to leave without us! I'll come with you to Kyoto! We'll all go together to Kyoto!_

"But to the government, to Shishio, and to all the people who have a grudge on me from the past, the Battousai is all I'll ever be." He whispers, and does the most unexpected thing.

He hugs me, and my heart shatters.

He pulls away, and when I look down, I see a locket now hanging around my neck. It's a beautiful golden colour that is elegantly designed with an hourglass fitted in the middle.

"This one head from Tae-dono that it was you're seventeenth birthday." He says softly. "This is something that this one got especially for you. Happy Birthday Kaoru…and…syonara. For this one is Rurouni, and so…this one will drift." He steps away from me, and begins walking into the darkness, where I can no longer see or follow him.

"Kenshin…" I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Kenshin…Kenshin!" I scream helplessly. _No! Please! Don't leave me!_ I feel a pain in the hollow of my throat, and I see a white light blossom from the hourglass. I close my eyes and black out.

* * *

ummmm...yeahhh...  
cliff hanger much...again...?  
^^"

-moony

p.s:PLEASE R&R!


	8. Chapter 8:Sanosuke

wow...i give fail a whole new meaning...

sorry everyone! this one accidentally forgot to upload this chapter...so i'm predicting a whole slew of confusion later TT_TT

anyways, here's the forgotten chapter, and maybe everything will make more sense...

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Sanosuke

After walking the fox-lady and boy to the stop I head on back to the dojo. _Kenshin better come home soon, or else I'm going to kill that bastard._ I think, as I walk silently. Suddenly a scream rips through the air. "Kenshin!"

_I recognize that voice! _I think, breaking into a sprint. "Kaoru?" I shout increasing my speed, "Kaoru?" when I get to the doors of the dojo, I see a body on the ground, and I can tell that it's her. I also see several other figures in the darkness, but I can't see their features.

"Inuyasha! What are we gonna do? It's like she's dead!" a voice wails.

_No! they can't be…it's impossible. _"Are you talking about Kaoru?" I roar, pulling my fist back to swing a punch at them. I hear a squeal, but my punch is aimed at the figure in the red kimono. My eyes widen as he dodges it easily, even though he has something slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouts angrily. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing?"

"That's my line!." I growl, throwing another punch at him, this time aimed at his face. He easily catches it with his hand. "Do you really want to fight that badly?" he snarls, stepping into a patch of light, and my mouth drops open. The guy that I'm fighting looks about my age, and he's wearing a bright red kimono. He has strange yellow eyes, and silver hair, that is so long that it reaches all the way down his back, but that's not what's making me stare. Instead of normal ears at the side of his head, he has dog-ears, sticking out from the top of his head.

"No way." I whisper, rubbing my eyes. "I must be dreaming…"

He pulls his arm back to punch me, but this little kid hops onto his shoulder, and yanks on his sleeve. "Inuyasha! This is no time for fighting! We have to help Kagome!" he pleads, and I know that I must be dreaming because this kid has a foxtail, feet, and hands.

"Oh God." I mutter, debating whether I should punch myself awake or not. "Wake up Sano, wake up!"

"What are you muttering?" he demands, "And do you know where we can stay? I don't know if you've noticed, but my friend needs help."

"Friend? Friend? Inuyasha you jerk! We all know that you're in love with Kagome, and you just call her a friend?" the little fox-boy-thing shouts, and earns a lump on his head.

I walk back and gently pick up Kaoru. "Here. Stay at the dojo." I say, not bothering to turn back and check on them. "It's not like anyone else will take you in." I muttered at the end.

"What did you say?" he snarls, and I glance back at him. _Great, on top of him being wacko, he can hear everything that I say._

I lead them inside the dojo, and bring them inside one of the rooms at the side. I set Kaoru down and set up two futons, one for Kaoru, and one for the girl that they called Kagome.

After we finish, I lead them back into the dojo so that we can talk, without disturbing the girls.

"Okay. Talk." I say, leaning against the wall. "Who are you, what are you doing here, and did you harm Kaoru in any way."

The guy in the kimono snorts. "We don't owe you any explanations."

"Inuyasha! I think that we do! He is giving us a place to stay." The little boy says, then turns to me. "My name is Shippo, and this idiot is Inuyasha. The girl in the other room is named Kagome- ouch!" he clutches his head and Inuyasha looks like he wants to kill him, even though he's already punched him for the second time in ten minutes.

"I still think that we don't owe him any explanations." He grumbles.

"Listen snowflake," I sneer, referring to his hair colour, "I leave Miss Kaoru for five seconds, and when I return I find her unconscious and you and your friend there with her.

he's glaring murderously at me. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" he growls angrily.

"What's wrong snowflake? Can't take the heat?" I laugh, but I still take notice of his hand, which rests on his sword hilt.

"Don't try me." he growls, "Or I swear-"

"Sit boy!" someone calls out weakly, and to my amazement, (and glee) he face plants hard into the floor, and I swear that he makes a dent.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouts happily, "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be lying down?"

She shakes her head, but I can tell that she's really weak, because she's clutching the doorframe so tightly that her knuckles are white.

"Kagome! Seriously? That's the THIRD time today!" Snowflake shouts angrily from the floor.

I ignore him, and instead I decide to help her get to where we were sitting. I may act like a jerk sometimes,-okay most of the time- but I'm not the kind of guy who lets an injured person, especially a girl, fend for her self.

"You okay? Are you sure that you can walk?" I ask her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looks up and me and smiles weakly. "Thanks, but I'm not _that_ fragile."

I smile, "No problem." And turn, but Inuyasha's there in my face, glaring at me angrily.

"Hands off Kagome." He growls. I look at her out of the corner of my eye, not needing to voice my question because my arched eyebrow asks for me.

Kagome rolls her eyes tiredly. "Relax Inuyasha, he's just being nice." He snorts, "Yeah by acting like Koga?"

I'm about to ask who's this Koga person, when I see Inuyasha flinch, and I'm about to ask why, when I notice that Kagome has this murderous look on her face, and a vicious aura emanating from her that would've made even Jin'Eh green with envy.

"Inuyasha…" she growls, he flinches again, looking at her warily. "SIT BOY!" she shouts, and he face plats into the floor again. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" and with every 'sit' he face plants harder and harder into the floor. After, she turns to me and smiles apologetically. "Sorry about that."

And I decide to like her. She's a fiery little imp even though she looks like she's about to collapse.

I guide her to the raised platform along one of the dojo walls, "Thanks." She says, leaning back. "Okay, what do you want to know? I'll try to answer the best I can. "

"I know who you are but why are you here? And what is you're connection to Kaoru? Because I saw you pop out from nowhere when she collapsed.

Her eyebrows furrow. "You're talking about the girl in the other room aren't you? I'm sorry, I don't know her."

I sigh in frustration, but a glint of light catches my eye, and I stare in confusion. Around her neck is a simple golden chain, but at the end of it, there's a golden locket. It looks older and worn, but I'm positive. It's exact same golden locket as the one I saw around Kaoru's neck while I was carrying her inside.

"Where'd did you get that…?" I whisper in shock, staring at her necklace.

"What? This? From my mother. Back when I was in my era." She explains, fingering it. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Kaoru has the same one. As in the exact same one."

"That's not possible. This locket is one of a kind." Then there's this look on her face. Like revelation mixed with surprise on her face. And the little fox boy has the same expression on his.

"K-Kagome… you don't think…" he whispers hesitantly, tugging on her sleeve.

"I'm her descendant?"

* * *

there we go...

makes more sense?

reviews are appreciated...:)


	9. Chapter 9: Inuyasha

ugh...

i mess up one chapter, and the whole story goes out of wack...

well anyways, this is the same as the previous version, the order's just changed ^^"  
hope you like!

...

ALDJFHASDJF!

i forgot the disclaimer[s]...

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything...

* * *

Inuyasha:

"I'm her descendant…"

"No way." I can't help but protest. "Kagome, that's not possible."

"Yes it is…" she whispers. "We're in Tokyo. The dojo's on the top of the hill." She turns to Sanosuke. "Is there a shrine somewhere near by? With a well?"

The bird-head looks at her funny. "Yes… why?" we share a look._ Holy crap…_

She takes a deep breath. "Sagara-san" she starts, and the annoying douche flinches for some inane reason and interrupts her. "Just call me Sano." Kagome nods. "Sano-kun. I know that you've been through a lot of weirdness tonight, do you think that you can handle more?"

He snorts. "Trust me. You may think that my life before this was average, but most of the time I think not. I can handle more weird. Just explain."

She sighs and begins to tell the story from the beginning. About how she fell into the well in here era and ended up in mine. How she met me, Shippo, Miroku and Sango, and how we battle with Naraku. She ends by telling him about how she received the locket from her mother, and how we ended up in his time. The Bird-head is silent for a moment, then he begins to talk.

"Honestly, if I didn't see it for myself, or if Snowflake wasn't here, I'd think that you had too much sake." I glare at him, but he takes no notice of me. "But I believe you. If you're hunting down some demon dude, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be that Shishio person that Kenshin has to fight." At Kagome and Shippo's puzzled expressions, he explains his story up to now. I find it boring, and space out for a while.

"Bird-head! Where are you? Where's Ken-san? Is he back yet?" I hear someone shout.

"Who's that?" Kagome asks.

"Another…friend." The Bird-head snorts. "YO Vixen. Whaddya want?"

the doors bang open, revealing a woman with long black hair with bangs. And she's positively fuming. "I asked where's Ken-san. He ought to be here by now."

The bird-head leans back against the wall. "I have no clue."

"He's gone…" I hear a voice whisper. "What?" I say turning towards the door where Kagome walk out of before.

"What are you talking about now Snowflake?" The bird-head asks. I'd punch him, but I'm still haunted by that voice. The words were simple, but the way they were said was so…sad. Hopeless. Like the person who said it wanted to go and die…

"Sano-kun, Inuyasha is a half-demon. He can hear things better than normal people can." I hear Kagome say softly.

I get up and walk towards the voice. "He's gone…he's gone…" I find myself in front of the room where we put Kagome and the other girl to lay down. I stick my head in. "Hey…are you okay?" I ask quietly. The girl- whom I'm assuming is the Kaoru the Bird-head mentioned- sighs, and whispers again. "He's gone…to Kyoto…" the second bit was said so softly that I could barely hear it.

I walk back to the others. "What happened?" Kagome asks, standing up to walk to me, but stumbles half way. I catch her. The other two stop talking. "He's gone. To Kyoto." I say, repeating what Kaoru was whispering.

"What…?" the person that the bird-head called Vixen whispers in disbelief.

"You're kidding…" the bird-head growls. "There's no way that Kenshin-"

"He's gone." I snarl. They have a surprised look on their faces, with just a touch of fear. "Do you think that the girl would lie? He's gone."

Understanding dawns on the bird-head's face. "He LEFT? And he didn't SAY ANYTHING?" he shouts angrily, and goes to punch the wall, but the Vixen stops him.

"Not now Sanosuke. It's late. We'll just…have to deal with it in the morning…" she whispers tiredly, and looks like she's about to collapse.

Actually, everyone here looks like they could use a good break. So I stand up, walk to Kagome. "Let's take a break for the night. Come on Kagome." I whisper into her ear, and pick her up.

"Inuyasha!" she protests softly, as the other make their way to their rooms.

"Don't bother. You're tired. It's late. We've been through more weirdness than usual." I say firmly, walking towards the extra rooms.

When I find an empty one, I let her down, but I still don't let her do any type of work. I set up a futon for her, and let her lay down.

"But Inuyasha…what about the other girl, Kaoru?" she asks, just as I sit down to sleep.

"Tomorrow Kagome. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

* * *

-sighs-

see you next chapter! ^^"

-moony


	10. Chapter 10:Kenshin

yeah, yeah, this one knows...waaaaayy over due for another chapter...  
but to make up for it, this one will be posting at least another chapter so... :3  
now we finally get to Kenshin's persective... :)  
what will happen now...?

DISCLAIMER: nope...still don't own it...

* * *

CHAPTER 10- Kenshin

"Hana-chan! Wait for me!" a small girl cries, dashing after the older one. She giggles as they chase each other around. "Keep up Kokoro-chan!" she cries, dancing out of her grasp, only to bump into me. "Slow down, you almost knocked this one down!" I say smiling down at her as she looks up at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! Umm…" she trails off and looks at her companion for help. "Samurai-san." I hear a voice say from behind us. We all turn, and my heart

nearly stops. A girl is standing at the side of the road, in a simple sky blue kimono. Her

bangs frame her face, and hangs to the middle of her back. And she bears a startling

resemblance to someone that I know…almost like a ghost from my past.

"Tomomi-chan!" the two girls squeal, and run towards her. I stare at her in a daze.

This is crazy, a ghost, literally from my past, come back to haunt me. "Arigato samurai-san. I'm sorry about my sisters." She says, smiling at me sweetly.

I smile at her weakly. "They're no trouble, this one enjoys the company of children."

Tomomi laughs, and ruffles the children's hair. "Would you like something to eat? My sisters and I were going to the edge of the forest to have a picnic. Would you like to join us?"

"This one appreciates the offer, but this one needs to get going." I say. A disappointed look comes over the children's faces. "Aww…why?" Hana asks, pouting.

I kneel down, so that we're talking at eye level. "This one would really enjoy spending the day with you, but this one needs to be somewhere. Kyoto."

She nods solemnly and Kokoro follows suit. But when I look up at Tomomi, there's a conflicted look on her face. "Kyoto you say…"

I nod. "Yes…is there something wrong Tomomi-dono?" she shakes her head. "No not at all… I'll just let you be on your way…Safe travels samurai-san" she says, walking away with the girls.

I relax for a moment as I watch the girls walk away.

"YOU!" I hear and angry voice shout. "Ororo?" I turn around and see the policeman from before. _oh dear…_

Night has fallen, and I find a place to rest. After making a fire, I sit down and try to sleep. But thoughts of the others find there way into my mind, making it next to impossible to sleep. _I suppose everyone is angry at me now…_

I hear the sound of cracking branches, and I whirl around listening for other noise. "It cannot be Shishio's men…" I think aloud. "Probably mountain bandits or highway men…but I should be staying out of contact of others so…"

I continue walking, when I hear shouting ahead of me. in a clearing, there's a young girl with long hair in a braid. I'm about to jump in and help her, when she easily fends off the bandits… and steals their money…

Then she begins looting around them and comes up with a bag of money. "I'm surprised." I find myself saying, startling her. "I thought you were being robbed… but it seems like the opposite…a woman bandit!"

"Who are you? Can't women be bandits?" she asks, glaring at me.

"No, no…that's not what this one ment. Being a bandit in itself is wrong."

"So you're trying to give me advice? Huh. Weird coming from you." She leans forward. "You're broke aren't you…"

_Why? Why? Every single time!_ I think dejectedly, when I sense something approaching. Her eyebrows furrow and I know that she sensed it too. "Jump!" I shout when I sense it. Right beneath us. We both jump to the side when the ground erupts and it seem like the earth has come alive.

"What the heck?" I hear her shout from somewhere. The dust settles and reveals something that I didn't think was possible. A monster. Several feet tall and just as wide, and covered in dark coarse hair. "Hanyo! I will have my revenge!" it roars, and a single eyes opens in the middle of the dark mass. The girl screams at the top of her lungs, and tries to scramble back, when a tentacle slithers out from underneath it and snatches her.

"No!" I shout, lurching towards it, drawing my sword.

"Don't you dare draw your Tetsauiga Inuyasha!" it bellows, it's eye shifting from the struggling girl to me, "Or I'll crush the life out of her before you can use your Kaze no Kizu!"

"What do you speak of? Who are you talking about?" I demand, looking desperately for an opening to see if I can cut her loose.

"You know of what I speak Inuyasha! Don't pretend other wise! You've killed my kin! You killed my brother after he was dispelled from Naraku!" it shouts angrily, and the girl screams in pain as the tentacle that is wrapped around her body tightens.

"This one doesn't know what you're speaking of, but you will let her go!" I cry, charging towards it.

"You cannot defeat me! Not without your Kaze no Kizu!" it laughs maliciously. I don't dare draw my sword, but instead try what Sano is best known for: his punch. But just as I pull my hand back, I realize two things: firstly, my hand isn't curled into a fist. It's open, as if I'm about to claw at something, and secondly; my hand is glowing. I don't stop. I don't think. I only have time to register these two things as I slash my hands downward, and a battle cry erupts from my mouth, "Sankontessou!" and the yellow light spreads from my fingers-no, my _claws_ and the beast screams as its body gets shredded into several tiny pieces.

I'm panting heavily, still in the position after I cut the beast into slivers. I'm staring at my hand. My hand that was just moments before glowing with some kind of power. Power enough to destroy the monster with one swipe. When I finally catch my breath, and look to the girl. She's staring at me with wide eyes, and a surprised look on her face. "A…a thousand apologies!" I stammer, "This one didn't mean to frighten you or…"

"Sankontessou…" she breathes, and a look of puzzlement passes over her face, but I don't take a moment to wonder why. _What just happened? What was that thing? What was that I just did? Is it as he said? _"Was Aoshi right when he said that we're both demons of the darkness?" I ask myself.

At the name Aoshi the girl perks up. "Aoshi? As in Shinomori Aoshi?" she demands, popping up from her spot and walking towards me. "What do you know of him? Tell me!"

I shake my head. I still don't know who this person is, but just by hearing about how she says Aoshi's name, with that reverence and awe. I can already tell that she'll be devastated if I tell her. If I tell her about how the Oniwabanshu died, and how he disappeared into the darkness.

"What? You can't tell me?" she asks, her eyes narrowing. "Oh ho mister, you can't get off with just that. Hey are you listening?" she shouts at the end as I turn and try to walk away. "You know something about Aoshi-sama. I know that you're definitely not human. I don't know about you, but I think that we're at a stale mate." She continues.

I sigh to myself. I know that she's right. She probably won't stop hounding me until I tell her. And besides. I don't know if it was me, or if it was her that the monster was after, and I can't take the chance of leaving her on her own to fend for herself.

"Alright. This one has set up a camp in a clearing not too far from here. We can probably talk more there."

* * *

what you're probably thinking:

for all those inuya readers out there: O_O  
for all those Ruroken readers out there:...?

for anyone else who's reading this and has read both: you see where this one is going right?

if not you'll just have to wait and find out!

see you soon!  
-moony


	11. Chapter 11:Misao

WAAAAAHHH! THIS ONE IS SORRYYY! TT_TT...this one knows...it's late..but on the bright side this one remembered it! :3  
so hope you like it, suggestions appreciated, and for the record, this one might just skip/edit out some parts because they're taking too long to write...^^"  
warning you now...

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER : Misao

We walk back to the campsite that the samurai who saved me set up. He bustles around the camp as I sit down, my back against a tree. Just by watching him, I can tell he comes from humble roots, and is probably only an amateur, but after what I saw in the clearing, I can't judge based on looks. I assumed that he was someone like me.

I assumed wrong.

"Yo samurai…are you going to tell me or what?" I grumble from my corner of the clearing. He turns to look at me, and I can tell that he's contemplating whether or not to say anything, when he turns around and continues working on the fire. "Fine. Be that way. Just so you know, I'm not leaving until you tell me about Aoshi-sama and the others."

" Where is your home?" he asks out of the blue, turning to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Kyoto. Why? You traveling there too?" I say, narrowing my eyes at him. I don't recognize him, and I basically know everyone in Kyoto-or at least, everyone who lives/lived there from basically the time I was born to now thanks to the old man's information system.

"Yes." He says, not revealing anything else. Not who he might be visiting, or why he's going in the first place.

"Can't tell me more?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at him. "You know that I have information about you. How you can fight. That fight with the monster, yeah, I can tell everyone about that and how you can kill things-even people with one swipe of your claws, and how you have those freaky dog ears hiding under your hair…" and I finally stop talking when I realize that I'm babbling.

"W-what? Dog ears?" he asks, indignation plain on his face. "What are you talking about?"

I pull out one of my daggers and polish it with a corner of my shinobi outfit. "Here." I say, holding it up so that he can see for himself. He looks at his reflection in the dagger and his eyes widen so much that they look like pieces of hardtack**. (SIDE COMMENT: just saying, but hardtack was round way back when….just saying…)** "Oro?" and I can't blame him for being surprised.

Plain as day, a pair of dog ears, just a shade darker than his hair, are sitting atop of his head. "See?" I say, and I have to fight the urge to tweak them with my hands. He reaches up to touch them, when they suddenly begin to shrink, and sink back into his head. He looks up at me, and his eyes are the only thing that are betraying his true fear and confusion. "Don't look at me. How am I supposed to know what's going on?" I grumble, placing my dagger back into its sheath.

He shakes his head to clear it. "This one doesn't either. But because of our circumstances, it looks like we'll be traveling together for sometime. And besides." He grins at me, "you can't tell anyone about what happened here. It'll probably get you locked up in an asylum." I open my mouth to protest, but no sound comes out. I hate to admit it…but he's right.

"Fine. But I'll have you know, if it weren't for the fact that you're some human-dog-cross-breed thing, I'd be able to kick your butt." I say, and smirk as I see his eyebrow arch at my claims. "I was trained by Han'nya-kun, the best martial artist of the Oniwabanshu, under Aoshi-sama of course." I say in my best lectuer's voice, and I continue to talk about them, as if everything in my life was still normal.

* * *

aaannnndd if you still don't get where i'm going with this...shame on you...but then again, it's more surprising later :3

see you soon! (- yeah that's streching it abit...)  
-moony


	12. Chapter 12:Kagome

YAY! EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL!

for those reader's who have been following this story, i forgot to upload a chapter, making the whole story go out of whack trying to fix it... TT_TT  
but i fixed it 3

so here you go, first new chapter in a while, and as always: reviews are appreciated.  
i promise to take them to heart, as long as it doesn't interfere with my style of writing, or the plot :)

and regarding a review that i have gotten recently: i will try not to rush it " (refer to 'Midnight Dawn...')

DISCLAIMER: nope, don't own it...:)

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Kagome

The first thing I see when I wake up is a small tray with a cup of tea in it. I sit up slowly and pick up the cup, which is still surprisingly warm… "Inuyasha?" I call out softly, holding the cup gently in my hands. When no one answers, sigh, and take a sip out of the cup, and gag. I bite my tongue and stare at the cup warily. It was nice of who ever put it there for me…but it tastes horrid…

"Can I come in?" I hear someone ask from outside the room.

"Come in." I say, and I hear a clattering noise as a young boy sticks his head into the room. "Hi. I'm Kagome. Are you Sano-kun's little brother?" the boy flinches, and sighs as if he's suppressing anger.

"Nawh. My name's Myogin Yahiko, Tokyo samurai." He says, his pride showing in his voice, and he reminds me surprisingly of Sota. He looks down at the spilt tea, and he looks at the cup that's still in my hand, and puts two and two together. "Oh the tea? I told him not to bother, but nooo, he didn't listen. He insisted that you'd appreciate a drink after what happened last night." He smirks, and rolls his eyes.

"Who?"

"The bird-head. You know, 'Sano-kun'." Yahiko laughs. "By the way he was walking around in that kitchen, it was way to obvious he was out of his element. I knew that the tea would taste bad."

I smile at him. "Hey, it's the thought that counts." He looks at me funny.

"Well anyway, the Bird-head disappeared somewhere, so I'm going to go and look for him. So yeah, you'll be here at the dojo alone for a while, but Megumi's gonna come over and check up on you and that friend of yours-who I'd like to mention, has also vanished from the area. You're okay alone for now right?" he says.

"Wait…what about the other girl? Kaoru-san?" I ask, after listening to what he said. Almost immediately, a shadow passes over his face, and I see sadness and frustration appear on his face.

"She's in her room." He says simply, turns, and slides the door closed.

I sit there for a couple of minutes thinking about what he just said, and I stand up, and decide to take a quick look around. I tidy up after myself, folding the futon up neatly, and I'm about to leave the room when I notice a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. I walk towards it, and I see that it's a faded bamboo green kimono with a simple leaf pattern, that comes with a slightly darker green obi. I pick it up gently, and a piece of paper flutters out and onto the ground. I gently pick it up, and find that it's a note for me.

_Kagome,_

_Thought you could use something else to wear aside from what you were wearing last night. Shippo mentioned how you left most of your stuff back in the past…or where ever you came from. Sorry if it's too small. I raided Kaoru's closet. Don't worry, she won't mind._

_-Sano_

I blink in surprise. It was sweet, but he didn't come across as the type to do things like that. I'm grateful, but I thought that he'd be a bit more like Inuyasha.

I try the kimono on, and although it's just a little bit too small, it looks good on me.

I decide to go out and explore a bit. Outside it's deadly quiet, but peaceful. I walk from the main house where the room where I was sleeping in was, to the dojo, where I sit and contemplate about what just happened. _Is it just us who were thrown through time? What about Sango and Miroku and Kirara?_

"Kagome! I didn't know that you were awake!" Shippo shouts, bursting out of a nearby bush.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Where did everybody go?" I ask as we walk around the courtyard.

"I'm not that sure. I saw Sanosuke walking towards town this morning, and I think that Inuyasha went to investigate something…"

"What about me?" I hear Inuyasha ask, and Shippo flinch.

"Just wondering where you went." I say, brushing off my kimono absentmindedly. Inuyasha gives me a once over, and I play with my hair uncomfortably. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" I ask.

"Wha-? Oh nothing…but there's something here I think that you might want to see…" he says vaguely, and gestures for me to hop onto his back. I hesitantly climb onto his back.

"Are you ready?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

"Fine. Whenever you're ready." I say, biting on my lip subconsciously. He nods soundlessly and bounds foreword, virtually flying through the air.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" I ask, ducking my head against the wind. He doesn't answer. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha! People will see you! Why won't you tell me what's going on?Inu-!" I gasp as we come to an abrupt stop, at the foot of some stairs, cut into the ground.

I hop off his back and almost fall down. Inuyasha catches my wrist and steadies me, concern etched in his face. I sigh gratefully. "Arigato…are you okay Inuyasha?" I ask, laying a hand against his forehead. "You're acting strange lately."

He snorts, and pushes my hand down. "Idiot. I'm fine. It's just…I thought that you should see this…" he says, nodding up at the stairs.

"What are you-"

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Are you here to visit the shrine?" a voice calls out from the top of the staircase. I turn in surprise and see a little girl, probably around Sota's age waving at us from the top of the stairs. I stare up at her, dumbstruck.

"Well come on already, damnit." Inuyasha snaps, grabbing my wrist and giving it a firm tug up towards the top of the hill.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" I hiss angrily as he pulls me up the stairs. He looks at me and smirks. "Don't tell me you're that stupid Kagome." He says, and I have to do a double take because I swear I saw something in his eyes that isn't normally there, unless it's something to do with Kikyo. I think it was hurt.

We get to the top of the hill, and my eyes widen. Inuyasha squeezes my hand. "This is where you live Kagome." And he's right. It's the shrine.

Everything's almost exactly the same. Where the house stands, with few, very few differences. I glance around, my hand coming up to my mouth unconsciously, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Samurai-sama?" the little girl asks, tugging on Inuyasha's kimono. "My onii-san is the keeper of the shrine because oji-san isn't here. I'll call onii-san! Onii-san!" she shouts, running towards the main house.

"Orihime-tan, please don't bother the visitors." I hear a male voice call out. I look towards the direction of the voice to see a boy just a little older than myself, but younger than Sano-kun. His dark hair is falling into his eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Welcome to the Higurashi shrine. My name is Ryuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a tour of the shrine?"

"We're fine." Inuyasha says gruffly. And I thank my lucky stars that I came here with someone else, because If I hadn't I probably would've froze on the spot.

Ryuuga nods and says that he'll be in the main house if we need anything. Inuyasha looks at me with concern plain on his face. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asks.

"That boy. H-he's my father's ancestor. Gramps was right. This shrine has been in our family for centuries." I whisper in shock.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me softly on the forehead, catching me off guard. "I'm sorry…I thought that you might've liked seeing what your place looked like. Before." he explains. I look up at him and smile weakly.

"Arigato…Inuyasha. I really appreciate it." I say, looking straight up at him. He looks down at me, his expression as unreadable as ever. I remember, back in the tree. I close my eyes and-

"HEY! There you are!" we hear someone shout. We break away and see Yahiko-kun by the stairs "Come on! Because I'm assuming that you guys want to come with us."

"What?"

"We're going to Kyoto! All of us, and our boat is leaving! Don't you dare make us late!" he yells, running back down the stairs.

"Feh. Crazy brat. Vet we could make if to this Kyoto long before them. Boat or not." Inuyasha mutters.

I laugh softly. Gripping his wrist, I pull him along as we run down the stairs. Again, wondering what could've happened…

* * *

-hums to self- sha, la la la la la, my oh my, to bad, that boy's to shy, come on and kiss the girl...-continues to hum-

see you all soon!

-moony


	13. Chapter 13:Sanosuke

hello again!

sheesh...now looking back i have reeeallly big issues with updating consistantly...

but since it's summer, please look forward to more updates for this story :)

...

assuming Caleb [refer to Midnight Dawn] doesn't take up all my time...

well anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and as always: please review

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sanosuke**

**Earlier that day…**

"This should be enough to go you to Kyoto... Katsu slides an envelope to me.

"Sorry about this. When I come home I'll pay you back. Don't know how though…" I sigh. I kinda feel bad for mooching off Katsu. But only a little. Stupid conscience.

"I'll be waiting…" he says, smirking, knowing that he'll have to wait for a pretty long time. "By the way…hold out your hand." He continues. I open my hand, wondering where he's going with this. "A goodbye present. Take them." He drops small cylinders into my hands. _What the hell? Wait a second don't tell me-!_

"Bombs? You're still making these things? And they look upgraded too!" I shout. _Bombs! He game me BOMBS as a PARTING GIFT?_

"Don't worry, they're only for self defense." He says, just as if we're simply talking about the weather. I'm about to protest when he continues. "Be careful Sanosuke. These days, Kyoto is a lot more dangerous than you expect."

"You know about Shishio?"

"Don't underestimate the newspaper's information network." He says, the beginnings of a smug look on his face.

"Don't release any articles, getting arrested is the least that'll happen to you." I warn. _That, or you might end up like that patriot_.

"I won't. no one would believe it anyway." He assures me, as he watches me start to walk out the door.

I smirk. "You still haven't changed since then." I slide the door open. I'm about to exit when something crashes into me. I look down and see Yahiko.

"Watch where you're bonking your head!" I growl, grabbing the front of his shirt, and bending down so I can get right into his face.

"Shaddup! I've been looking everywhere for you! And you're just fooling around!" he yells angrily. "Anyways, come see Kaoru! She's not doing too well." He calms down a bit, then sighs. "It's just me, Kagome-chan, Shippo, and dog-ears. But there's no one really left who really knows Kaoru but me and you."

I'm about to answer when I notice someone standing at the other side of the ally. "Yahiko. You've been followed." I growl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saito asks coldly, glaring at me.

"I'm going to Kyoto. You have a problem with that?" I ask, using the exact same tone that he used.

"Yes…it would mean trouble of a weakling like you followed us." His eyes narrow.

"What was that?" I demand.

"Even the Battousai cannot protect you from Shishio. That's why he left alone." He says walking towards us. He points his finger at me, almost accusingly. "To the Battousai, You're existence is nothing but a weakness." He snarls. "I hade to put on a monkey show like Jin'eh did to make him realize this. If you go to Kyoto, you'll ruin it all." He says with contempt. "You don't have a role in this play yet. Be good and stay backstage."

I can practically hear Yahiko seething with rage, and I know exactly how he feels. "So…Kenshin thinks I'm his weakness. He left alone because he couldn't protect me…" I say, "After hearing that, now I REALLY wanna give him that punch in the face!" I snarl angrily. "Stand aside Saitou!" he stands his ground. "Back off or I'll make you, damnit!" I snarl.

"Those are my sentiments exactly." He says looking down at me.

I growl and throw my best punch at him…that he dodges with ease. _What the-? _He grabs my sleeve, "You should stop." I only have a split second to register his fist coming straight at me. Then pain erupts under my right arm.

"Gah!" I watch at blood from my shoulder wound sprays out, drops splattering my face.

"That's cheap! His wound hasn't healed yet!" I hear Yahiko protest.

_Yahiko stay outta this!_ I think I feel my body being flipped around. _CRAP!_ I think as Saitou flips my body around and throws me to the ground. I groan, trying to lift my self up, when something whizzes straight at me. "Oh sh-!" my head cracks back as his foot connects with it. He just stands above me blood-my blood- spews everywhere.

_Get up Sanosuke! Get up! Are you that weak? You say lying here, you're just proving that he's right. Now GET THE FUCK UP!_ I rise to my feet as Saitou lectures Yahiko. "That didn't hurt." I whisper. I see Saitou flinch, realizing that I'm standing. "That didn't hurt at all! You think your attacks can hurt me…AFTER YOU TOLD ME THAT?" I pull my arm back throwing a punch at him again. "Being treated as Kenshin's weakness, hurts TEN THOUSAND times more!" I roar, swinging my fist towards him. Putting all my rage into it.

He grunts, then flies back and hits a wall.

"Try to stop me Saitou! I'm going to Kyoto no matter what! I'll prove to you with these fists…that I am Kenshin's RIGHT HAND MAN!" I shout, determined to make him eat his words.

"You should know your own limits." He growls. "You'll prove it to me with your fists? Is that what you said?" he asks.

"Hell yeah!"

"Well put! Despite the fact that I've already torn you to shreds once." He smirks.

"WHAT?"

I see his hand grasp his sword, and I grit my teeth, and get ready for him, when he drops it onto the ground.

"It's so you can't use the excuse that your opponent had a sword." He says, his eyes narrowed. "This time, I'll fight by your rules. It will be a match of fists!" he declares.

"Don't believe him Sanosuke! He's a cheater! He'll kick you when you're off guard!" Yahiko yells.

"Feh… so you really do hate me…" he smirks at the kid.

"You got that right!" Yahiko shouts, grabbing his shinai.

"You and Snowflake. It's scary how much you two are alike." I sneer. "You both think that you're better than me, and you both talk almost exactly the same. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you two would be related. And on top of that…" I continue. "You both annoy the hell out of me!" shout, throwing my punch at the same time he throws his.

"Putting all of your strength in one blow. I remind you of someone? You remind me of an idiotic mutt who didn't know when he was beat!" he shouts.

"Idiotic eh? Well the idiocy that you've learned, is your own!" I yell, throwing punch, after punch, after punch. I hear someone else saying something, but I can't hear. All that I can focus on is his and where my fists connect. "You always make the second move with your fists…the complete opposite of you kenjutsu fighting style, that's why…you will always be defending!" I shout, raining punches down on him. "So, I'm not going to give you a chance…to fight back!" I swing one more hard punch at his chest. "it's like gun fire from a badly made gun. It ain't pretty but…" I jerk back seeing him.

"Feh…" he grins. "So…you say I'll never get a chance to fight back. Keh…" I stare at him in surprise and horror. _What…? He didn't take a single punch!_

Don't make me laugh." He growls, and pain erupts all over my body as his fists connect with my flesh. _Dammit! The speed and strength of our punches aren't that different, but why are his connecting while mine aren't?_

"You stupid human." Saito growls. "I'm in a WHOLE DIFFERENT CLASS!" he throws one more punch to my jaw that send me flying backwards. "Do you understand?" I hear him ask faintly. "The Battousai and I…have strength and experience far beyond yours." I can practically feel his disgusted look as he stares down at me. "Compared to us, you're just a loud mouth, a hatchling."

"Shut up!" I snarl, my eyes flying open. "So what? You and the Snowflake! You both piss me off! I'm going to Kyoto! No matter what anyone says!" I try to walk forward, but find that I can't.

"The blow to your chin must've paralyzed your feet. You cannot go to Kyoto." He slides into a position that I'm all too familiar with. The Gatotsu.

"Dodge Sanosuke! If you take that you'll be in real trouble!" Yahiko yells.

"Give it up, you can barely keep on your feet." Saito says. I stand my ground. "No matter how much you struggle. You're nothing but..." he roars charging forward, "An amateur!" he throws a punch at my face

"So what?" I demand, punching my fists together and stopping his arm an inch away from my face. I see everyone's stunned expression, and hear his arm make a satisfying 'crack'. "Surprised that you arm could've been broken by an amateur?" I ask, smirking, even as blood flows out of my body, down my face.

"You…"he snarls.

"You've been calling me an amateur all this time, But what about you?" I ask, pulling him towards me so I can get right into his face. "you and Kenshin may be stronger than I am…but you didn't start out that way, maybe you fought during the Bakumatsu and helped build the Meji era, but I didn't!" he glares at me wordlessly. "Just because I'm an amateur…doesn't mean that I'm weak!"

"Feh…" he throws one more punch at me, catching me off guard.

"You bastard!" I growl, whipping blood off the corner of my mouth.

"It's over"

"What?"

"It's not worth my time and effort to fight an Opponent who is stupid no matter what you do or say…" he says, walking away. "If you want to go, then go." He pauses then continues. "But you will be killed before you set foot in Kyoto."

"WHAT?"

He glares at me over his shoulder. "A fool who thinks he's strong and doesn't know how to defend himself, is never going to survive."

I watch him leave.

"You've won Sanosuke." Katsu says softly, walking up to me. "But we'd better do something about that shoulder of yours."

I nod, and look down, and it feels like someone punched me in the gut.

"What's wrong Sanosuke?" Yahiko asks, noticing me freeze.

_That bastard! The punches he threw….not one of them hit my shoulder….He…he was really fighting by my rules._

"So that's the Wolf of Mibu. That's the real strength of a captain of the Shinsengumi third unit…" I growl, my hands curling into fists. "Damnit! I've been wasting my time here, I'm leaving!"

"But your shoulder…" Katsu protests.

"I'll take care of it on the way. Just lend me some medicine!"

"You dummy! What about the others? Kaoru, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha?" Yahiko demands.

"It's all up to you." I say. "Get them, and make sure that Kaoru get to Kenshin too!"

"Right!"

I'm about to leave when another thought hits me. "And tell Kagome…that I expect to see her in Kyoto too…because unlike Kenshin, I'm not making anyone stay behind…or forgetting to say goodbye to them." Yahiko nods,

_I'll be stronger_! I promise myself. I hear Saito's voice lecturing me in my head. _On my way to Kyoto…I've got to get stronger!_

* * *

there you have it :3

hope you liked it and please stay tuned for the next chapter!

-moony


	14. Chapter 14:Miroku

hello again :3

Yes, i know that it's been awhile, but despite the fact it's summer, i've been really busy... "

but anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, reviews are appreciated. :)

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything except whatever pops into my head.

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Miroku.

"Sango-san! Sango-san! Are you there? Miroku-san! Please! Open up!" a fearful voice whispers urgently.

I open the door as quietly as possible. "Amaya-san? What's wrong? What are you doing up this late at night?" I ask.

"Oh Miroku-san! Have you seen Ei'ichiro and Eiji? I can't find them!" her face seems paler than possible, and I know exactly what scares her. I know exactly what she fears.

"Come inside Amaya-san." I say opening the door wider. She shakes her head fearfully.

"I-I can't Miroku-san. I do not want to drag you and Sango-san into this." She says shaking her head, then an expression comes over her face. One that says she may have revealed something that she shouldn't.

"Amaya-san?" I ask, trying to get her come in to the hut that Sango and I share, but she dashes away.

"Miroku, what happened?" Sango asks, appearing out of the darkness of the hut. "I heard some of it. why is Amaya-san so scared?"

"I expect that it's because of Senkaku…" I say darkly, and an angry expression comes over her face.

"Houshi-sama we have to do something!" she yells angrily, tears in her eyes. "I can't stand it! I don't care if we blow our cover searching for Naraku here!"

I step forward, and hug her tightly. "I know Sango. I know. But we can't blow our cover, too much is at stake. If we're found out, then the Mishima's will be punished, as well as others in the village if we fail."

"I know, but still…" Sango starts to say something, but a loud banging interrupts her.

"Everyone is summoned to the center of the village on Senkaku-sama and Shishio-sama orders! Attendance is required!" a voice shouts, banging on the door, then leaves.

Sango and I share a look. "Don't bring Kirara. if my hunch is right, and this 'Shishio' is who we think he is, this may be our chance. If we keep our heads down, he won't recognize us." She nods determinedly, and goes to tell Kirara.

It's been a month since we found ourselves here. A month since that light enveloped Sango, Kirara and I and transported us here. We were dumped into the middle of nowhere, only finding this village by chance. And here is where we found out only lead to Naraku. But this time he's wearing another guise-or at least, that's where our hunch leads us to.

"Are you ready Miroku?" Sango asks, appearing out of nowhere. She's shed her usual kimono for a different one. This one is simply beige with a brown obi. Her hair falls in her face, the ends jagged. She looks nothing like her old self. And I have shed my monk robes for clothes that Shiro-san- Amaya-san's husband- had given to me.

"Let's go Miroku." Sango says softly, holding the door open, and I follow her.

We head to the center of the village to find that most people are already there. I glance around and find that everyone has made a circle around a structure made of wood. I'm about to ask what it is, when I see two ropes hanging from them. And at the ends…are two loops. This isn't just a village meeting like ones that we've had before…this is a hanging.

At the far side of the circle, the crowd parts and a group of people walk through the crowd. A monsterous man who is at six and a half feet tall, a boy-who looks no older than fifteen, and a man wrapped in bandages. A man who looks like he has no face.

"Miroku that's-!" Sango starts, horror on her face. I grip her hand, and squeeze it. I know. And she's right. The man looks exactly like what Kaede-sama described Onigumo to look like. Except this man goes by a different name.

"All hail Shishio-sama!" the tall man roars, and everyone bows to the bandaged nab. But not in respect, but in fear. Fear of what will happen if they don't. Sango and I follow suit. "Today we discovered traitors in our midst!" the man roars, grinning like a happy child. "And do you know what happens to traitors? They get punished, right?" he asks, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes, Senkaku-sama." The crowd murmers. Senkaku grins evily.

"These people were found guilty as accomplices in plotting Shishio-sama's demise. Fools." He snarls, spitting onto the ground. "Bring them forth!" he waves his hands foreward and two of his grunts push foreward two stumbling figures with sacks over their heads. Their already grimy clothes are even more dirty and torn, but this time, they're also blood stained.

"These people are to be sentenced to death! Long live Shishio-sama! Long live his empire!" Senkaku bellows, as the gaurds pull the nooses over their heads and rip off the sacks. Then Sango gives a shriek of terror, rage, and sadness.

The ones being hanged…are the Mishima's.

Senkaku sneers down at her, finding her through the crowd. "I know, shameful isn't it. Trying to defeat our Shishio-sama. Pathetic." He spits on Amaya-san's face, misinterpreting her scream for one of protest and anger at them. Amaya-san finds me through the crowd, and her eyes are terrified. Without really thinking, I reach a hand out to her, and pray with all my heart to the Buddah.

"YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR DEFYING SHISHIO-SAMA! DIE!" Senkaku roars, and out of nowhere, knuckle blades appear on his hands, and he slits their troats. Tears prick the edges of my eyes as I watch the light fade from their eyes. _I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry._

Sango turns and sobs quietly into my chest, unable to bare to watch Senkaku maul their bodies. Sango is strong…but what we've been through in this short time is already enough to break even the most cold-hearted of us…

When it is all over, and we are permitted to leave, we go straight to our hut. Upon getting inside, I pull off my tardy clothes and put on my usual monk robes. Sango's widen in surprise when she sees me.

"This has gone far enough. Tonight's the time Sango."

A determined look comes over her face and she nods. "Kirara." She calls and the little cat bounds up to her, mewing. "It's time to go."

* * *

there we go... :3

just warning you before hand, the next chapter is based on memory, so if i got something wrong please say so ^^"

see you :)

-moony


	15. Chapter 15:Aoshi

wow...chapter 15, and they're still not in Kyoto...  
anyways, this was an interesting chapter to write, considering two people who are virtually exactly the same are in it so...:D

but anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, reviews are appreciated. :)

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything.

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Aoshi

I slit a knife between the doors of the dojo, and I break the lock. Pushing the door aside, I'm surprised to find that the courtyard is empty.

"Where are you Battousai…?" I whisper to myself. I close my eyes, and see flashes of faces of those who should be standing beside me…but whom are forever gone. The remainding members of the Oniwabanshu. The ones who shouldn't have died for me.

I grip my beloved sword tightly. _Do not fail me Hyorinmaru._ I think, and I hear someone open the doors of the dojo. I turn, and see that doctor woman's eyes widen as she collapses to the ground. Fear-paralyzing fear- flashes through her eyes.

"Tell me…where is the Battousai." I say coldly walking towards her.

"Y-Y-you're…!" she stammers, her eyes like an animal's who is about to die.

"Where is the Battousai?" I repeat. "If you don't tell me…" I raise my hand to her face, a breath away from her skin. "I'll have to kill you." She doesn't say a word, just stares at me fearfully. I raise my sword threatingly, but I see a flash of green out of the coner of my eye, and I only have a second to dodge.

"Who are you?" I demand the newcomer. "Show yourself!" I stare into the shadows.

"How dare you address milord that way!" a high and extremely annoying voice screeches.

"Silence Jaken."

"Oh. Uh. Sorry, Milord." The same annoying voice says, and the two people step out of the shadows.

A man with long white hair and amber eyes steps out of the shadows. He's wearing a white kimono with strangely shaped armor, as well as a long white pelt that he wears over his shoulders. There are strange purple marks on his face, and I notice he's missing an arm. My eyes light onto two swords that are at his waist. And behind him is a little squat creature…that has a startling resemble to a toad.

"You." He says unemotionlessly. "Tell me, why does this place reek of Inuyasha?" he asks, glaring at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you don't tell me, I will have to kill you." He says, throwing my own words back at me.

I grin, and hold up my sword. "Duel me, and I will tell you."

He's about to say something when a voice intrupts him.

"Now, now. why don't we handle this civily?"

we both turn so see an officer with long, thin, bangs, and a sword also strapped to his waist.

"Now Aoshi-yes I know who you are - the Battousai has left for Kyoto. To fight a man named Shishio." The police officer says, and I recognize him as Fujita Goro-rumored ex-Wolf of Mibu. Then turns to the other man and his eyes widen with surprise and recognition.

"You're Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older sibling. Aren't you?"

the strange man's glare turns deadlyier. "What of it?" the man asks. "Wolf." He adds with contempt.

The police officer laughs. "You're nose is as sharp as ever isn't it? Inuyasha's going to Kyoto too. He's following the man that Aoshi is looking for as well."

"Then I'll be leaving." The Sesshomaru man says. "Jaken." The little toad man snaps to attention.

"Y-Yes milord?" he stammers.

"We're leaving." He turns and his feet leave the ground, the toad man only able to hang on from the animal pelt. I raise an eyebrow at the man. He grins back.

"You should be heading off as well. Don't want the Battousai to die by another's hand do you?" he has a clear understanding of my intentions.

"I'm glad we understand each other." I say as I walk out of the doors. _Beware Battousai, I know where you are…you will die…by my hand…_

* * *

yeah...short i know...

well, i'll see you next chapter ^^

-moony


	16. Chapter 16:Misao

umm...

i didn't die...? -sheepish look-

sorry about not posting the next chapter...even though it's summer, i'm kinda busy. ^^"

well anyways, here's the next chapter, thanks for sticking with the story for so long, and reviews are appreciated. :3

DISCLAIMER: yeahhhh...no. i don't own anything...

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Misao

We continue to walk towards Kyoto, and I notice that he's been walking slower than usual. He can run through the forest like a freaking demon, an yet he's going at a snail's pace, pushing aside branches and what not.

"Why are you going so slow? Shouldn't we be going faster?" I ask. "That monster…"

"Well…it's easier for you this way right?" Himura asks, looking over his shoulder.

_If he was trying to lose me, he could do it when ever he wanted_ I thought, a smile playing across my face. _I guess, he's a little like Aoshi-sama. He doesn't say outright if he likes you or not._

"Here Himura." I say, fighing a piece of hardtack out of my bag. "You're probably hungry. I'll give you one." He turns to me with a hint of surprise on his face. "Just one though. The rest are mine."

"Arigato." He says, taking it. Then he stares at it warily. "Wait…You didn't spike it with truth serum, did you?"

"Then don't take it baka!" I shout angrily, my temper flaring. Geeze!

Suddenly, we both hear a noise up ahead. "Himura what was that?" I whisper.

He shushes me. "Be as quiet as you can, and sepreate yourself from me." He hisses.

"Wait, but what if it's the monster? Shouldn't I stay….?" I ask, then it dawns on me. "Or, is someone after you?"

"It's all right, just hurry." He looks around then darts into the trees.

"Wait!" I yell after him. "I'm part of the Oniwabanshu!" I dash after him. "I can help!" I run through the trees, and stop dead in my tracks when I see Himura standing infront of a man, cut, and bloody all over.

"Is he dead?" I ask, the question spilling from my lips before I can stop them.

"No…but." He steps forward and kneels in front of the man. "Do you have something left to say?" he asks. I raise a hand to my mouth, tears threatening to spill over.

"Since we were brought together like this. I'll do all I can." Himura vows.

"Please…please…" I almost miss the dying man's words. "My brother…and the village…save them from Shishio's men." He begs, revealing the wounded boy in his arms.

"Wake up…hey! Wake up!" I say softly, shaking the boy's shoulders. He groans and opens his eyes. "Look! He's awake!" I sigh in relief.

"Who are…?" he starts, then a look of horror passes over his face. "Onii-san!" he shouts in panic, lurching forward. He freezes when he sees the burial mound behind us. Marked by the broken sword his brother carried.

"By the time we found him, he was already…"

"No!" he screams, tears streaming down his face, "NO!"

Himura goes and places a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Can you tell us?" he asks softly.

"Why should I tell you? It won't bring my nii-san back." The boy says.

"I am going to Kyoto. To meet Shishio."

The boy's head snaps up and I can tell that the name means something to him. He looks to Himura, and tells his tale. He tell of how Shisho's men invaded the village, killing the police officers…and how the village was abandoned.

"You've got to be exaggerating! They're probably planning a strategy right now!" I say, trying to reassure him.

"Then look at this." He whips out a map, and opens it. "This is a brand new map my nii-san brought from Tokyo! Look! The name of Shingetsu's been taken off!" I stare at it in confusion.

"When my brother found this, he knew the village was in trouble. He tried to save our family first…and got killed by one of Shishio's followers." The boy says this coldy, and I can't help but feel a prang of sadness. A boy his age…already knowing the pains of death…it's heartbreaking.

"I have to go back." He stands up determinedly. "My Oto-san and Oka-san are still there! My brother is dead…so it's up for me to save them!"

He goes up to the sword that we used as a marker for his brother's grave. "Nii-san." He grasps the hilt. "I need you….to lend me your strength!" just as he's about to pull the sword out of the ground, Himura comes behind him, and places a hand on the top.

"In your Onii-san's place, I shall lend you mine." Himura promises the young boy. "Misao-dono, take care of the boy."

"What? I'm coming too!" I protest.

"No. I shall enter the village alone." He says in a deadly voice, and I know better than to challenge him. "Please wait here."

Himura leaves, but after a moment, I place a finger to my lips and the boy and I follow him, taking care to keep a distance between us two. "Hey kid…" I ask, he looks up at me. "What's your name?"

"Eiji."

"Alright Eiji, let's watch Himura from here." We take our place behind some trees at the very edge of the village.

_Whatever Himura does, he tries to do it all himself. I'm one of the Oniwabanshu. So I'm as strong as he is!_ I think determandly.

"Hey lady, get closer or we'll lose him." Eiji whispers, starting forward. I grab the back of his shirt and stop him.

"Baka. Himura's good. If we get any closer he'll see us." I explain. I see him stop just before he gets to what I assume to be the center of the village.

There two mangled, bloody bodies hang. Blood dripping every where. I feel Eiji tense behind me.

"And exicution." I whisper in horror. I can see from here they were hanged, but someone also made cuts all over their bodies, making their deaths more gruesome.

"OTA-SAN! OKA-SAN!" Eiji screams in despair, fresh tears spilling down his face. I hear the sounds of footsteps, and I watch as at least thirty men dressed in black surround him. They seem to surround Himura and start to enterrogate him.

I can't hear that much, but one of them yells, and charges Himura. I'm about to shout a warning, when I see him whip his sword out, and send the man flying into his comerades. I swear I can hear his bones breaking.

"I will fight until not one of you remains!" Himura snarls in a deadly voice as he attacks the group of men.

I turn to Eiji and see that he's still there on the ground bawling his eyes out. "Hey! Pull yourself together!" I say, kneeling beside him. "Hey!" I shake his shoulders hard, "I know it's heard…but this is no time to collapse!" I say, my frustration and a touch of fear of being caught beginning to show. "Crying for the dead won't bring them back. You've got to STAND UP!"

"All outsiders…" I hear an unfamiliar voice behind us say, "Must, DIE!" I grab Eiji and roll to the side, just as a spear stabs the place where we were a second ago.

"Why you!" I growl, grabbing my throwing knives from inside my cloak.

The man yells again, "All outsiders must DIE!" he's about to bring down his spear when a sword erupts through his mouth, killing him instantly. I see the man who killed him snort. Fear knots in my gut.

"Who-who are you…?"

"That bastard." He growls, glaring at Himura. He steps out of the shadows. "I thought he was going straight to Kyoto. What is he doing hanging around here for?"

_Who is this guy? How does he know Himura?_ I think, as I stare at his back, somewhat in awe. I hear the sound similar to wood on flesh, "Oh! Himura!" I shout, whipping around just in time to see him slice a guard's staff in half. He's not even out of breath.

"Hey. What are you wasting time here for?" the man with the strange bangs and police uniform asks behind me. Himura looks up and there's a flicker of recognition in his eyes. They begin to talk, but I space out for a moment. I have this strange feeling…a feeling that I know this man. My head spins, and I see a flash of green and the smell of wolves. I nearly collapse in surprise, but Eiji's beside me and I regain control.

"A foolish boy." The policeman says in an indifferent tone. "He should've waited for my arrival."

I glare at him for a moment. "Hey you. Is that any way to talk about the dead?" I shout angrily, attempting to defend Eiji and his brother.

"…Mm? And who's this? Weasel girl?" he smirks.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"I shriek angrily, ignoring whatever Himura's saying.

"Besides." Himura continues. "We've got to take them down and bury them."

I sigh. I can't imagine what Eiji going through. Watching his brother die, then seeing his parents like that. "True."

"Stop!"

* * *

O_o

as much as i wish to stop doing that, i find my bad habit of ending in cliffhangers hard to stop... ^^"

stay tuned for the next chapter, i'll try and post ASAP.

any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for smores XP

see you soon (i hope )  
-moony


	17. Chapter 17:Misao cont

**-hides-**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Misao (cont.)

"Stop!" a voice shouts. We turn and see a bunch of men from the village, You can't take them down!"

_what?_

"If we touch those bodies and anger Senkaku-"

"Then Senkaku will be angered." A voice interjects. A girl who looks a couple years older than me and a monk walk up from behind the men.

"What are you walking about?" The man hisses angrily. "We oppose Senkaku, we receive death, although if we keep quiet, we at least have life."

I'm about to burst out angrily, but the monk speaks up. "Returns to your homes. You don't need to be a part of this." Just as he finishes talking, Himura cuts down the bodies, ignoring the village men's' gasps.

"Go." The monk repeats. The men glare at him but leave anyways, hissing threats all the while. Then the monk turns to us. "What is your business here?" He asks, sizing us all up.

I turn to look at Himura and the police man I'm about to ask what to say when I see the Saito guy's face. And he looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Not…possible. You _died_, you should be _dead_." He breathes, looking shaken for the first time.

Himura turns to us and his eyes bulge as he takes in Saito's face. "Ororo? Saito, what's the matter?"

"Excuse me, but are you alright? You seem quite shaken-!" The girl walks up to him and extends a hand to him, but he slaps it away and grabs her throat.

"Imposter! Who are you? Is Shishio that stupid? You cannot fool me! Who are you?" Saito snarls, his grip around her throat tightening as she gasps for breath.

"What? NO! Stop!"

"Saito? What are you doing?"

"Sango! Anchor yourself!" The monk commands, raising his hands.

Saito's eyes widen when he hears the monk and the girl stabs her weapon into the ground.

"KAZANA!" he shouts removing the rosary beads and the cloth unraveling from his hand. Suddenly a great whirl wind erupts around us, and I grab onto Eiji before he gets pulled away. _No, NO!_ I scream within my mind as I feel it beginning to pull me as well. I'm ready to be pulled away, when strong arms wrap around me and pull me out of the way.

"Impossible…and yet…" Saito murmurs. "Tell me. What is the name of the attendant of the late Dog Yokai Lord?"

The monk and girl look at him strangely. "What do you mean? How do you know this?"

"Answer the question."

The girl shares a look with the monk. "Myoga. Is that the name that you are looking for?" She says uncertainly. Saito stares at her hard.

"Who is village elder and priestess who lives by the Bone Eater's well elder sister's name?"

This time the monk answers. "Kikiyo. Now," He says, glaring at Saito. "Who are you and how do you know this."

Saito stares hard at them. "Unimportant." He barks, then turns to Himura and starts talking to him.

I tune them out and stare at the pair of newcomers in confusion. Something about them is…bothering me. Like when I saw Himura with those dog ears of his. It's like…I know them from somewhere…

"The officials are only human. They value their own lives and think 'someone else will take care of the problem.'" Saito says, and I feel my anger spike.

"Who's 'somebody'? Who's going to help the village?" I demand, "And who is going to avenge the boy?"

This time the monk speaks up. "The village, the police, the army, the government. They're all helpless before Shishio Makoto. However, Sango and myself are _not_ one of those people. We will stand up against Shishio, and we will avenge this boy's family." He says.

"That's why, people like you and me are necessary." Saito continues, completely ignoring the monk. "We've identified the location of Shishio's hideout. Will you go there before Kyoto?" he asks. I glance at the monk who seems to have a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Yes."

"Hey! I'm going too!" I say stepping towards them as they turn to leave.

"No. Stay here." Saito says, not turning to look at me. I'm about to protest the Sango person places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll stay behind as well. Someone should be with Eiji-kun." She says softly. "Kirara, go with Houshi-sama, Samurai-san and the Police-san." The cat on her shoulder hops down and walks several paces away from our group. I look at it curiously. Its' coat is a cream colour and it's paws and ears are black, as well as the diamond that is on her forehead. My eyes widen when I see the twin tails and the cat's read eyes. It mews, and then bursts into flames. Eiji and I shout, but when they die down, a larger version of the cat.

"W-what the hell?" I stammer, gaping at the cat.

Sango smiles at me. "Kirara isn't a normal cat."

"No duh."

"She's a type of Neko-Youkai." Sango says as she pats Kirara's head.

"We don't have time to waste." Saito snaps, turning on his heel and walking away. "Let's go."

:-:-:-:-:

I pause to catch my breath, and I lean on the shovel in my hands. I can't help but feel like I know Sango from somewhere…I sigh and gnaw on my lip. This is going to bother me the whole time I'm with her, isn't it? We finally finish burying Eiji's parents, so we take a moment to pay our respects. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eiji take his brother's sword and begin to walk away.

"Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going with that thing?" I ask, standing up to follow him.

"Shishio's inn. For revenge." He says quietly.

"What? You'll never make it!"

"Whether I can or not isn't the problem!" He shouts angrily, turning to me with hate filled eyes, "It's whether I do or don't! I'm already alone. My life means nothing to me."

Sango gets up and bends down so that she is eye level to him and runs a hand through his hair. "You're never truly alone, Eiji-kun."

Eiji scoffs, and glares at the ground. "What would you know?"

Sango doesn't answer for a moment. "More than you think…" she says, almost inaudibly. Eiji shrugs her off and walks away.

"Wait!" I say, walking after him.

"What? If you're just trying to get in my way…"

"Baka. Senkaku won't be alone at Shishio's inn. He's an important man, the place'll be crawling with those masked soldiers. You won't make it past the front gates." I raise my hand and point to myself, "So that's why, _I'm_ going to help you." I say with a confident grin. _I understand too._ I think, _If the Oniwabanshuu were killed, I'd throw away my life to get revenge!_

"You can follow me, but don't get in my way." Eiji snaps. I proceeded to go and kick him.

:-:-:-:-:

Kenshin glared at Shishio murderously. "You…for this alone you would terrorize an entire village…?"

The bandaged man chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Learn how to take a joke." He grinned at Kenshin mockingly. "You're as serious as the rumors say you are."

"Temper, temper." Saito growled, whacking Kenshin on the head. "You take a joke as well as that girl does."

…

Elsewhere with Eiji and Sango, Misao sneezed.

:-:-:-:-:

"Eiji DUCK!" I shout, throwing a shruiken at the insect like monster that was lunging towards him. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, I yank him out of the way, and throw another shruiken at the monster.

"Arrgh! These things are the same as that thing that attacked me and Himura before!" I groan in frustration as I continue to dodge them.

"HIRIKOTSU!"

I watch in awe as the great boomerang that Sango had strapped to her back flies over out heads and cleaves through the monsters, killing several of them.

"Sugoi…!" Eiji gasps as it turns back and its owner catches it.

"Lesser youkai! This place is infested by them." Sango says, throwing the boomerang again. "Stay close to me!"

"Sango-san!"

We all turn to see the monk from earlier running towards us. "The police-man and samurai went ahead, I told them that I'd deal with them." He says, nodding at the youkai that fly around us.

"Oi. Monk, who don't you use that wind thingie of yours?" I ask, throwing another shruiken at one that had gotten too close for comfort.

"Because of them." He says, nodding at several insects that are hovering in the air around us. "Saimyosho. They're Naraku's hell wasps. Their venom is extremely poisonous to humans and youkai."

"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask, just before running up to one of the human guards and knocking him unconscious. I glare up at the insects hovering around our heads warily. I don't like the looks of them. At all. They're giving me that strange vibe, Like I should know what they are. But I don't.

"You." I hear Eiji snarl, pointing his sword at the last guard menacingly. "You will be our guide."

* * *

**helpful notes:**

**neko-youkai: cat demon**

**baka: stupid**

**sugoi: wow/amazing**

* * *

**GOMENASAI!-bows rapidly- I know that an update was WAY overdue, but things have been pretty hectic, other plot bunnies attacking me, and I'm still figureing out how this is all going to end but none of those are really any type of excuse, so ARRGGHHHHHH!- bashes head into wall- AND this chapter is really short TT_TT. Kuso.**

**well, anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed/story alert/fav-ed this story. I'm a terrible person for not updating more often TT_TT.**

**I hoped you liked it! reviews are appreciated! (especially because they modivate me to finish the chapters...)**


End file.
